Avengers Vol 1 40
** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * Good King Wenceslaus * Rare seaweed Locations: * ** *** * * ** * Items: * * * * ** Vehicles: * X-76 Verti-Jet * Nuclear Sub * Levitation Ray | Notes = * Hawkeye, Goliath, Wasp, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Hercules and the Black Widow were all seen last issue in . * The Sub-Mariner was last seen in , where Namor battled Attuma and Byrrah. * Page 1: The damage caused to the Avengers Mansion occurred during their battle with the Triumvirate of Terror in . ** A reference is made to Tony Stark picking up the tab for the damage. Stark (secretly Iron Man) funds the Avengers and has been doing so since . * Page 2: The reverse Whammy that Hawkeye mentions is a recounting of how Piledriver of the Triumvirate of Terror managed to redirect Scarlet Witch's hex powers to her in . * Page 3: Quicksilver relates to Hercules how he and his sister were chased out of their hometown for being mutants (In ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #4) and how they came to join the Avengers (in ). * Although she is shown stealing a jet, the Black Widow is taking part in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. mission (since Avengers #38) of which she has been branded a traitor for stealing submarine plans ( ). * Page 4: General "Thunderbolt" Ross makes an appearance. He was last seen in witnessing the Hulk's battle against the Abomination and exclaims that it's bad enough he has to worry about the Hulk, whom Ross has been hunting since . We see Ross again in . * Page 8: Cap radios in to the Avengers, who remark about media reports that he has joined forces with the Red Skull (which is all part of an elaborate plot in ). * Page 9: Cap warns the Avenger of the potential danger of the Cosmic Cube and tells the Avengers to retrieve it. The Cosmic Cube was created by AIM and used by Red Skull who tried to use its powers to conquer the world in . The Cube was lost at sea in . * Goliath mentions that Hawkeye used to be Captain America's biggest critic. Cap and Hawkeye's rivalry for team leadership took place between Avengers #18-29. * Page 11: Goliath's last encounter with Namor was back in Avengers #3-4, in which the team battled Namor and the Hulk (In ) and were saved from being turned into stone by Captain America because of one of Namor's revenge plots (in ) * Page 13: Namor mentions Triton, the son of Poseidon and Greek god of the sea. * The Cosmic Cube is not seen again until . * Hawkeye, Goliath, Scarlet Witch and the Wasp all appear next in . * Quicksilver and Hercules appear next in . * Namor appears next in . * Roy Thomas claims that this single story more than any other led to him becoming Marvel's editor-in-chief and Don Heck to becoming the regular artist for the Sub-Mariner in a few years. * Don Heck takes a break from regular penciler so he can work on the first annual for the Avengers. | Trivia = * The credits read: ** Stan Lee pontifically presents and presides over...a Roy Thomas-Don Heck majestic maritime masterwork! ** Inked in Sub-Oceanic Splendor by: George Bell ** Lettered in a Brimful Bubble-Bath by: Sam Rosen * references: , , , , , , and . | Recommended = | Links = }}